Hellboy
: He is able to lift up 5 tons. The extent of Hellboy's strength is unclear, but he has, for example, torn down a large tree and hurled it at an opponent. He has also thrown opponents weighing at least four to five hundred pounds. * : He can be burned and damaged like any living thing, but possesses a "healing factor" (much like the Marvel Comics character Wolverine) that allows him to recover from wounds at an incredible rate. One example of this was when he once took a sword thrust through his chest.In the movies, he is depicted as being fireproof, but in the comics he can still burn; however his accelerated healing may still give off the illusion of being immune to fire. He has been savagely beaten by large monsters on several occasions and survived, often with relatively minor injuries. On one occasion, Hellboy directly charged an MG-42 machine gun and took numerous bullets to the chest before destroying it. Hellboy's superhuman abilities would seem to stem from his demonic nature. While his specific powers and abilities have never been explicitly listed, Hellboy is much stronger and more physically durable than an ordinary human being. Hellboy has been noted to be able to see farther than the average human, and quickly heal from fatal wounds. He also has the innate ability to comprehend ancient and magical languages. * : Hellboy also seems to age differently from normal Humans. At the time that young Hellboy tried his favorite food, “pamcakes” for the first time, he was technically two years old but appeared to be far older, around age six. In 1954 he already appeared to be a full grown adult, but was in reality about ten years old. His rapid physical maturation is in contrast to his physical rate of aging, which seems to be much slower than normal. Throughout the sixty year span of his life, Hellboy seems to have ceased to age ever since reaching physical maturity. On Film In the Hellboy movie franchise, Hellboy also has a natural immunity to fire, though not to heated substances. It has never been firmly established if he also has this power in the comics. | Abilities = | Strength = * Hellboy possesses Class 10 strength. | Weaknesses = * Like traditional demons, Hellboy can be hurt or even killed by forged holy weapons and holy places, such as his rosary that burns his skin. This is only the case in the film and while he's 'evil' - in the comics, he is unaffected by holy symbols and relics because he is 'no ordinary creature of Hell.' * Some spells and magic can also hurt and affect him. | Equipment = * Utility belt ** Herbs * Demolition tools | Transportation = | Weapons = In addition to his natural gifts, Hellboy carries a variety of items, such as holy relics, horseshoes, and a variety of grenades; these often come in handy when fighting supernatural beasts. He also typically carries a sidearm of some sort. Originally this sidearm was a gun that was given to him by the Torch of Liberty, a World War II era superhero who also trained Hellboy in marksmanship. Unfortunately this gun was lost in the ocean during "The Third Wish." * His most recognizable weapons are the Right Arm of Doom (which seems to be an unnatural addition to his anatomy) and the Samaritan, a powerful hand cannon. Hellboy also carries a golden cross that is attached to a chain that hangs from his belt. This cross is a symbol of his Catholic faith and upbringing. Equipment Used on Film He also uses special ammunition that is made to be effective against most any supernatural entity. These bullets usually hold silver shavings, holy water, white oak, garlic, and bits of iron, making them dangerous to almost any creature Hellboy might come across. The film version of the character also carries an oversized pistol, known as the “Samaritan”, which Hellboy himself describes as using “Really big bullets.” These specially-prepared bullets are hollow, and contain silver shavings, holy water, cloves, etc. to ensure the weapon's effectiveness against supernatural creatures. The gun was fashioned from melted-down church bells and fragments of the True Cross. It should be noted that although Hellboy is, by his own admission, a lousy shot; he prefers to “mix it up” in hand-to-hand combat whenever possible. | Notes = * The comics were adapted into a 2004 film starring Ron Perlman as Hellboy with a sequel, Hellboy 2: The Golden Army, and two straight-to-DVD animated films, the first of which, Hellboy: Sword of Storms, was released on February 6, 2007. | Trivia = *In the introduction to Odd Jobs he is described as smelling of dry-roasted peanuts. Although a bit gruff, he shows none of the malevolence thought to be intrinsic to demons, and works with other strange creatures in the B.P.R.D. Hellboy has been dubbed as the "World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator". * The character has been featured in a sequence of comic book mini-series published by Dark Horse Comics, influenced by vintage adventure and horror fiction. * According to Mignola's commentary on the Hellboy film DVD, various aspects of the character's looks and personality were inspired by his own father, a cabinet maker who often returned home from work with tales of horrific on-the-job accidents, told in the nonchalant, unflappable manner that would eventually become characteristic of Hellboy. | Wikipedia = Hellboy | Links = }} Category:Hellboy Characters Category:Dark Horse titles Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Dark Horse Universe